Traición y reputación
by Lucy4
Summary: Cuidado con lo que hace que de pronto se torna peligroso. tan peligroso como ser la mejor amiga del novio de tu mejor amiga, quien es el mejor amigo de tu desconocido pretendiente... Enredos? y una bocota
1. excelentes amigos

-… No – sonrió.

- Me alegro – le imitó.

En el aire se sostuvo un minuto de silencio. Ambos, con las miradas perdidas en el atardecer e inmersos en sus propios y soñadores pensamientos, continuaron con una vaga sonrisa. James miró al castillo y observó a una chica salir de éste, a quien no pudo reconocer. Giró su cabeza a su espalda y levantó los ojos hacia el menudo árbol tras él. Levantó su brazo y tiró ligeramente de una flor que se balanceaba graciosa en la brisa.

- ¿Sabes? – Preguntó – acercando sus fuertes manos al cabello lacio de la chica frente a él, colocando la flor sobre la oreja. – Creo que voy a romper con Lily.

Toda la preciosa nube en la que volaba en aquellos instantes agradables se desapareció, dejándola caer en el vacío terrenal de los remordimientos. Su labio inferior tembló un segundo rebajando las comisuras de los labios, despachando la formidable y cariñosa sonrisa que recientemente poseía.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó abruptamente, sin pensarlo, confundida entre un lejano regocijo y un muy presente sentimiento de culpa. -  Quiero decir, porqué, ¿pasó algo? – repuso de inmediato, intentando calmar su semblante, y postura.

- Nada en especial… - James calló un segundo, bajando su mirada y tomándole tímidamente ambas manos. Levantó sus ojos y los fijó en el par de azules mares que tenía frente a si.

- ¿Qué es, James? – repitió ésta.

- Es… eres tú.

_Dem__… monios…_

Arabella arrancó sus ojos de esa brillante, seria y a la vez coqueta mirada. Los bajó, enfocándolos concienzudamente en las manos enlazadas. Un tenue rubor comenzó a explorar sus pálidas mejillas y en conjunto la misma, pero más intensa, sensación de dicha, acompañada a la vez de aún más remordimientos; un implacable debate entre conciencia y corazón.

James le soltó una mano y le recogió el cabello, peinándola por detrás de su oído. Seguido la bajó a la altura de la suave tez de la muchacha y con delicadeza la levantó.

- James, sería -- - comenzó temblorosa, pero fue silenciada con un pequeño roce en sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, provocando lo mismo en él. Con las manos en su cintura ahora, la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola cariñosamente. Arabella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, riendo con el tenue cosquilleo de los besos que ahora bajaban por el cuello. 

_Traicionera. _

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tensándole hasta el alma. Instantáneamente se separó, apartándose con las manos aún en los hombros de James.

- No – dijo antes que James terminara de abrir su boca, en indignación. – No. No. Esto está mal, James, y lo sabes, habla con Lily primero y ahí veremos. – Sin dejarlo decir una palabra, Arabella se levantó, sacudió un poco su túnica y se agachó para darle un último corto beso, antes de marcharse hacia las puertas del castillo.


	2. ¿bad luck?

Estuvo a un paso de salir tras ella, pero tenía razón, sería _peligroso. Cerró su boca y se echó atrás, apoyándose en el susodicho tronco, de pronto sintiendo una revuelta de confusiones en su interior. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tirándose el pelo levemente. Las bajó y se restregó los ojos, permaneciendo así, concentrándose en qué hacer._

- ¿y ahora qué pretendes?

James saltó de su asiento, con el corazón en la mano. Miró bruscamente a su izquierda, sufriendo un repentino temblor de pies a cabeza. - MA - Marianne...

Ante la pavorosa reacción, Marianne sonrió burlona, dando un rodeo y sentándose en la banca. - ¿te divertías, Potter?

James dejó caer su mandíbula, cruzando sus brazos... -Eh, ah, eh yo, eh ¿de qué hablas? - terminó diciendo llevando una mano a su cuello.

Marianne rió, bajando su mirada y luego llevándola hacia el castillo a su derecha, negando levemente. Volvió sus ojos  de nuevo a James quien la miraba extrañado por su sarcástica sonrisa. Peor fue u expresión al ver que la de Marianne se convertía en una mueca de asco, acompañada de una sonora cachetada.

- Eres un asco, no pensé que podías llegar a tanto. Lo siento mucho _James, pero..._

- ¡Por favor, no le digas! - le interrumpió desesperado - Te lo ruego, Marianne, te doy lo que quieras...

- ¡Maldito bastardo...! – rió enojada -  ¿ahora la traición la igualas a un favor? ten cuidado con lo que haces. Yo no me voy a quedar callada con esto. Al menos Arabella tuvo la dignidad de parar.

- Dios, ¿nos estuviste espiando todo el tiempo? - exclamó de pronto indignado.

- Sólo - arrastró - pasaba por aquí... ¿Es un lugar bastante público, no crees? No tiene ni la más mínima consideración, veo. En fin, James, prepárate para tu muerte - rió divertida - adiós.

Marianne se levantó rápidamente, dejando un saludo con su mano. James apretó sus dientes y ojos un segundo. De pronto saltó, alcanzando a la chica.

- Marianne, una cosa, al menos--- al menos no le digas que fue con Ara --- eh--- ella no tuvo la culpa... ¡te lo ruego! - murmuró. Marianne observó un instante el brillo de terror en sus ojos oscuros, acompañando el del leve sudor de su morena piel. se soltó de la mano con que James le sostenía y dio media vuelta.

- Lo voy a considerar. - dijo, tomando rumbo nuevamente y dejando al chico inmerso en sus pesados remordimientos.


	3. juicio y compasión

- ¡Bella!

Arabella dio un respingo tras cerrar la puerta del Gran Hall, quedando con el corazón en la boca. Tragó en seco y giró su cabeza hacia atrás; Lily caminaba hacia ella, con su permanente sonrisa. Suspiró aliviada a sus adentros.

- Ara, ¡adivina qué!

Puso su mejor y más despreocupada sonrisa que pudo y dio tres largos pasos hacia su amiga. – ¿¡De qué me perdí esta vez!?

- Ven, mira los marcadores.

Subió sus ojos a la cima de la gigantesca escalera de mármol, donde estaban los marcadores colgados, con los respectivos tapices de cada casa. En un principio miró al de Gryffindor, sin encontrar algo en particular, aparte de un par de puntos menos que se los reconocía a sí misma.

- Mira Slytherin.

Forzó un poco más la mirada al punto que recién le habían nombrado, hacia la izquierda. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca se abrió, a la vez formando una gigantesca sonrisa. ¿No era que esta mañana Slytherin había alcanzado a Gryffindor…?

Lily comenzó a reír al ver la tonta expresión de Arabella.

- ¿Cómo demonios…?

- Te lo perdiste, fue Snape. Perdió cincuenta puntos de una patada.

- ¡Perfecto!, ¡a ver si se calla un rato! – rió, olvidando por un momento su _otras complicaciones._

-  Si – Si no, ya encontraremos otra manera de cerrarle el hocico… Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó de pronto, sin cambiar su expresión.

- ¿Ah? Eh, salí a caminar un rato y me quedé conversando con…

¡BUMP!

- ¡…Marianne!

Una chica con una inconfundible insignia de Ravenclaw en el pecho acababa de entrar dando un sendo portazo y ahora se dirigía directamente hacia las chicas. Sin si quiera saludar pescó uno de los brazos de una de ellas y le susurró al oído – Tenemos que hablar.

- Eh, está bien, aunque no podrías…

- Ahora. – Marianne la tiró del brazo, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras, consiguiéndolo. Subieron rápido y Marianne la volvió a empujar, esta vez un poco brusca dentro de la sala. Una vez adentro se aseguró con un giro de su varita que permaneciera bien cerrada. La guardó, y caló en los ojos claros que tenía frente a si. - Qué irónico… ¿no? – Marianne rió. Especialmente frente a la expresión de extrañeza de su amiga. – ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué – mierda pretendes?

- Marianne… explícate…

- Arabella, andas muy confundida si piensas que _nadie vio el espectáculo que montaron afuera ustedes __dos._

De pronto, Arabella comenzó a sentir cómo más que su acostumbrada palidez la abandonaba. – Rianne, te juro – o sea - yo no sabia – fue él…

- Mira, lo vi todo, lo tengo claro. Pero no digas que fue sólo él… que te vi en un principio de lo más cómoda, fíjate.

Arabella apretó sus ojos tanto como pudo, pero sin evitar que rápidamente se le enrojecieran humedeciéndose. – Perdón, perdón, sé que no estuvo bien, ¡pero si viste todo paré! ¡¡PARÉ!! – lloriqueó mientras se deslizaba lentamente hacia el suelo, apoyada en la pared.

- Lo sé, es por eso que estoy hablando contigo, que si no te aseguro que Lily ya hubiese sido capaz de suicidarse. – Marianne observó cómo la pera le temblaba mientras decía esto y una vez más se fijó en el terror de otro par de ojos. Hubo un corto silencio, luego Arabella continuó:

- ¿qué... qué vas a hacer entonces?

- Lo que entre en tu conciencia señorita – dijo burlona, luego agachándose y agarrándole el hombro cariñosamente. – Decide tú, y veamos en qué nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Arabella la miró un segundo perpleja – esa no era la Marianne que conocía – y seguido bajó la mirada, posándola en sus manos.

- Por favor no le digas…

- No te puedo prometer eso, bella…

- Dale tiempo, un par de días, te lo ruego…

Marianne sostuvo la mirada que acababa de recibir de parte de esos penetrantes ojos azules, permaneciendo con una expresión indescifrable por unos largos segundos.

- está bien, pero dos días, sino…

- Si no yo misma le digo a Lily…

- ¿Qué?, o sea, ¿TÚ se lo vas a decir? Pero…

- Mira si va a saber que una de sus mejores amigas se metió con su novio, quien también es su mejor amigo, prefiero que sepa de MI boca.

- Ara, nunca he dicho que vaya a decir que James se metió contigo…

- ¡Pero él me va a terminar descarando de todos modos!

Marianne miró al suelo un par de segundos, sosteniendo así una sonrisa amarga. Levantando una vez más la mirada la miró a los ojos, negando débilmente.

- Te equivocas, y mucho. Él mismo me pidió que no le dijera a Lily que por ti…

Arabella tragó en seco, y como casi de costumbre, juntó su cabeza entre las rodillas y se largó a llorar una vez más…


	4. advertencia esquiva

       Sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ella y unos pasos alejarse escaleras abajo, hacia el salón de Ravenclaw. Con un largo suspiro dio gracias hacia dentro y se ajustó la capa. Dio vuelta en un recodo y entró a un pasillo algo más angosto. Mientras caminaba contó diez armaduras, y se acercó a la pared tras ésta. Miró para ambos lados; el pasillo estaba desierto. Tanteó con su palma izquierda una piedra intentando empujarla. La fue subiendo así por tres más, hasta que la quinta finalmente le dio resultado. Al principio pujó un poco y luego otro poco, probando, luego más…

-Arabella

Con un respingo miró a su izquierda, repentinamente asustada. Por una ínfima de segundo observó el reflejo de las velas en los lentes que acababan de aparecer frente a su nariz y volvió a apretar el ladrillo. Agachó su cabeza y corrió arriba por la angosta escalera que se abrió a su paso.  Llegó arriba sin aliento, apoyando sus manos contra la pared a su lado. Con su cabeza empujó ligeramente el tapete que cubría la entrada, rogando que nadie anduviera en esos momentos por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Maldición. Sitió una vez más el roce de piedras, cerrándose la entrada del pasaje otra vez. Hubiera preferido apuñalarse antes de seguir ahí, esperando que _él_ viniera.

- James, por favor ándate. – masculló, interrumpiendo los rápidos pasos que subían hacia ella. – no me hagas cometer una estupidez otra vez.

- Nos vieron… - susurró el chico, ignorando lo que recién le habían dicho. Arabella escupió mentalmente aquel _'Nos' _e hizo una mueca de asco en la oscuridad, negando para si misma. Silencio. – Marianne…

- Si sé. – cortó secamente – Ya ha hablado conmigo.

Se escuchó un roce, algo deslizándose lentamente por la pared.

- Cómo… qué dijo… - dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, falto de aire.

- Tienes que decirle. Tienes dos días, sino…- calló. Llevó una de sus manos a la nariz, apretándose el tabique y la otra la apoyó en su cintura. _Maldición. _

- Sino… sino qué

Apartó un segundo sus manos y recogió levemente el tapete. Ni un alma en los pasillos. Suspiró, apretando sus párpados.

- Arab—

- Sino yo le tendré que decir. – saltó rápidamente fuera, maldiciéndose por enésima vez y sin demora corrió hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

*          *          *

- ¿La has visto?

- ¿A Lily? Sí, esta arriba.

- Eh… gracias. 

 Le vio dar un par de pasos temblorosos, acercándose a una de las sillas frente al hogar, que estaba apagado. Se sentó algo torpe, y se llevó las manos a las sienes, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. 

– Qué demonios voy a hacer… – pensó, volviéndose hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. – No va a atreverse. Es un maldito cobarde. 

 Una vez más asomó la vista a la sala común, intentando no dejarse ver. James ahora intentaba luchar contra una bengala embrujada que lo pinchaba y le daba vueltas. Finalmente le pegó, yendo a parar a la chimenea y desapareciendo. Corrió la vista a la otra esquina, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black se retorcían de la risa.

Sirius. Sintió una patada en el estómago.

- ¿Me acompañas a cenar? – escuchó tras de sí. Lily, alegre como siempre, acababa de salir de los baños, a escasos metros de Arabella. Otra patada más.

- Eh, no, no gracias la verdad. Creo que no me siento bien… - respondió dando media vuelta.

- Oh, bueno, nos vemos más tarde entonces… - comenzó a bajar las escaleras – Y descansa, que no te ves nada bien.

La siguió con la vista.  Se acercó a James, quien se levantó de inmediato. Le tomó las manos y James le besó la frente, sonriendo. 

- Maldito cínico. – pensó, asqueada. - Cuándo va a dejar de fingir… y va a terminar con todo esto... 

Pronto desaparecieron por el retrato, de la mano.

- ¡Idiota!


End file.
